


Art: World, far away

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney escape the Christmas ball for a quiet moment alone on the terrace. (Historical AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: World, far away

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. I'm horribly late in posting this here, but this is my contribution to the 2012 [](http://sga-art-santa.livejournal.com/profile)[**sga_art_santa**](http://sga-art-santa.livejournal.com/) (original post [here](http://sga-art-santa.livejournal.com/80718.html)) where [](http://mella68.livejournal.com/profile)[**mella68**](http://mella68.livejournal.com/) asked Santa for a historical AU. So here's a little bit of 1920s romance. ♥ (It's not specifically [Lord John & Rodney](http://starshinedreams.livejournal.com/77207.html), but it certainly could be. *g*)  
>  2\. Title inspired by 'Snow' by Archibald Lampman:  
> Then all is silent, and the snow  
> Falls, settling soft and slow.  
> The evening deepens, and the gray  
> Folds closer earth and sky;  
> The world seems shrouded far away  
> 3\. Thank you to my art betas - [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[**lantean_drift**](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/) & [](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/)**xanthe**.  
>  4\. Resources: SGA & Downton Abbey screen caps, plus brushes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive these images or use them to make icons, etc, thank you.


End file.
